


Ino tinha inveja

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Inveja, Other, Yamanaka Ino-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Ino tinha inveja, porque todos pareciam ser melhores do que ela.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Comments: 3





	Ino tinha inveja

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo!   
> Tag da escrita ataca novamente. Tá acabando, prometo, só faltam mais 961297228 fanfics. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ino tinha muitos medos comuns; cair de uma escada, insetos, cair no esquecimento. Mas, acima de tudo, ela tinha _inveja._

Yamanaka era muito grata por tudo o que tinha — uma família sensacional, era uma boa aluna, estudava em uma boa escola, tinha uma boa vida.

Mas Ino também sentia um sentimento muito feio; inveja. Ela sentia-se inferior a tudo, a todos, e às vezes também ficava mal com isso — existiam tantas pessoas que não tinha sequer um terço do que ela tinha, ela não deveria estar reclamando. 

Porém, estava.

Era impressionante como todas as pessoas pareciam ser superiores a Ino; todas as garotas eram incríveis demais, lindas demais — e os garotos eram muito para ela, não conseguia imaginar sequer um que se atrairia por si.

Ino tinha inveja — afinal, ela só queria ser como _todo mundo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ei, ei   
> Inveja não é um sentimento completamente feio, apesar de não ser admirável. Está tudo bem ter inveja de como ela é mais bonito, ou como ele é mais inteligente, desde que não seja excessiva e não prejudique a si ou terceiros. 
> 
> Aliás, está tudo bem ser diferente. O que seria do vermelho se todo mundo gostasse de rosa, não é mesmo? (Na minha cabeça fez mais sentido). 
> 
> Obrigada por ler <33 — e não se esqueçam que favoritos e comentários tornam o dia da autora muito mais feliz!


End file.
